Be My Valentine
by Ms Isabella
Summary: Frank and Adriana's first Valentine's Day.  Chapter 3 now up.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"There's some stuff on your desk that needs attention, Judge," Adriana's secretary Ashley said as Adriana opened the door to her office's reception area.

"Thank you, Ashley," Adriana acknowledged as she took the message slips from her very frazzled secretary and started toward her office.

"Ma'am?" Ashley called after her.

Adriana turned. "What's up, Ash?"

"Commissioner Reagan called. He requested you call him back as soon as you can."

"I will do that."

Adriana opened her office door and stepped inside. She smelled the roses as soon as she opened the door. She smiled when she saw them. Her Dad had certainly outdone himself as she walked over to the beautiful mixed roses in a crystal vase. She walked over and bent down to take a quick sniff. She reached for the card, wondering what mushy sentiment her Dad had written on it this year. Her eyes opened wide when she read the words. _Be My Valentine? Frank._

She replaced the card, and picked up her phone, dialing his cell.

"Reagan," she heard after the second ring.

She smiled when she heard his voice. "Of course I will be your Valentine. Will you be mine?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful." She noticed the box sitting in the middle of her desk calendar. She opened it to find a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. "And the strawberries."

He chuckled. "I wondered how long it would take you to find them."

"I got distracted by the roses."

"You're forgiven. Enjoy them."

"I will, don't worry. Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

"7:00. I will be there."

"Awesome. I'll see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adriana set the table, and added her roses that Frank had sent her earlier that day. She decided to hold off on lighting the candles until he got there. She moved to the kitchen to check on dinner. Everything was ready and keeping warm on the stove.

She checked her watch as she made her way into her bedroom to dress. The red halter dress was hanging in her closet waiting to be put on. As she slipped it over her head, Adriana felt guilty for buying it. Had it been black, she would have bought it without hesitation, but she had enough black dresses to last fourteen lifetimes. She wanted red because it was Valentine's Day and she wanted something special. She wanted to look sexy for Frank.

Her phone rang, and she picked it up, hearing her doorman's voice letting her know Frank was on his way up. Hurriedly, she slipped the chandelier earrings into her ears, and went to open the door.

She waited till he knocked before unlocking the door. She hoped she wasn't appearing too anxious. "Hi," she greeted.

"Well, Hello," Frank said as he looked her over from head to toe. "You look beautiful."

She blushed that blush that she hated. "Thank you. You look dashing." She stepped inside to allow him to enter her apartment.

"Thank you." He stepped inside and she took his coat, hanging it in her hall closet. "Whatever you cooked, it smells wonderful."

"Lasagna," she said as she took his hand and led him inside. "Would you like a Scotch?"

"I'd love one."

"Rough day?" she asked.

"No more than usual, except Garrett keeps insisting we are having an affair."

"Garrett needs to mind his own business."

"I've told him that. Unfortunately, he seems to think that I am his business."

"Only during working hours," she reminded as she mixed Scotch and ice into a glass and poured herself a glass of red wine.

"I'll remind him of that." He took the glass from her and took a swallow. "You should wear red more often."

"I'm glad you like it."

He set his glass on the nearest coffee table, then reached for her hand, drawing her to him. His arm slid around her waist as he bent down to gently brush his lips against hers. Adriana wasn't going to settle for a gentle kiss. After months of waiting, she was going to make sure he was going to want more than a soft peck on the lips. She parted her lips and dove in. She felt him stiffen in surprise, then relax as he brought her closer to him. As she snuggled in a bit deeper, she felt his phone vibrate. "Dammit," he muttered as he broke the embrace. He checked the number. "I have to take this," he apologized.

"I'll get dinner," she said as she stepped away to give him privacy. As she made her way into the kitchen, she hoped he didn't have to leave.

She filled the salad bowls, and brought them out to the table, setting them in their places. She glanced over at him. He was still talking. She opened the wine in order to give it time to breathe. She lit the candles, then moved back into the kitchen, slicing the Italian bread she had picked up on her way home from work. She placed the bread in the basket she had set out earlier and covered it with a linen towel and took it to the table. She noticed he was finished with his call.

"Do you need to go?" she asked.

"Fortunately, no. It was Nikki wishing me a Happy Valentine's Day."

"That was sweet of her."

"She and Erin are having Peking Duck. It's a tradition they started last year."

"Good for them. It's nice to have traditions."

"I get the feeling you are breaking one tonight."

She nodded. "The parents can have one Valentine's Day without me. It won't hurt them. I'm sure Papa is pulling out all of the stops for Mama though. They're having dinner at Bar Americain."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "It's not a very romantic place," he observed.

"No, it isn't, but it's her favorite restaurant. She has a huge crush on the owner, although she won't admit it. At least not in front of Papa." She set the bread basket on the table and set it down. "Please, have a seat," she invited.

Frank pulled her chair out and waited for her to sit. He pushed her chair in and walked over to the ice bucket. He took out the bottle and poured them both a glass of wine. "Would you like to say Grace?"

Adriana reached across the table and took his hands while she said Grace. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. She decided it wasn't the time to bring it up, so she bowed her head and said the blessing.

After dinner, she brought out the chocolate covered strawberries that he had sent to her office earlier in the day. She poured them both coffee, and passed him a plate of berries.

"I bought these for you, you know," he reminded gently.

"I share. It's only fair that you get to sample them too."

"I have something else for you."

"Frank, the roses and strawberries were enough," she protested.

"I wanted to get you something more." He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a wrapped gift. He handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she took it. She set it aside while she reached down under the table, bringing up a gift bag. She handed it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aid."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adriana snuggled against Frank and closed her eyes as she felt his arms tighten around her. Frank held her, listening to her breathing as he wondered what was going on inside that head of hers.

"Wanna share?" he asked quietly.

"I was just wondering how much longer I have you until you have to go back to Brooklyn."

"I was wondering the same thing. Do I spend the rest of the night and face the wrath of Henry or go home and face the Irish Inquisition when I get home."

Adriana giggled.

"And just _what _is so funny, Your Honor?" he demanded.

Adriana rolled over on her back. "You would think at this stage of our lives our parents would not be an issue. I feel like I'm sixteen all over again."

Frank smiled. She had a point. At this stage of his life, he should be able to spend the night with his lady and not get the third degree from his father. "At least we're not in the back seat of my detail car."

That statement caused a fresh round of giggles. "Perish the thought. It's too cold. I'd freeze."

Frank gently stroked her belly. "I'd find someplace warm and far away from the cops. I know where they hang out."

Adriana fought the urge to giggle one more time. She knew she was releasing all of the what if tensions that her Valentine's Day date with Frank had brought, but he didn't know that. She gave him a kiss. "If it was June, I'd take you up on that."

"I just might follow it through, you know," he teased. He sobered. Going parking with Adriana on a hot summer night might be fun, but he'd have to find a place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Somewhere probably out in Red Hook… He shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually considering it.

His whole life had changed since he had met Adriana. He gave her cheek a kiss, and hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for what?"

"For getting me out of the rut I was in. I mourned for way too long."

"You mourned as long as you needed to. She was a very big part of your life. She did things I never will."

"Such as?"

"Such as be the mother of your children. Such as making a home for you. Such as sending you to work with a thermos full of homemade soup."

"You can't make soup?" he asked.

"I can make soup. But that wasn't my point."

"I got your point. But you don't know for sure that you won't be the mother of my child, or that you'll make a home for me, or send me to work with a thermos full of soup."

"Frank—"

"I took my ring off."

"I noticed that at dinner."

"And yet, you didn't say anything."

"Of course not. It's not my place."

"It wasn't fair to you, Aid. I couldn't hold on the past and hold on to you too. It was time to let the past go and see what the present and future bring."

"Frank," she whispered. "You just made this the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

He smiled as he gave her a deep kiss, remembering the engraving on the back of the watch she had given him earlier.

_2-14-12 Frank, Our First of Many. All my love, Adriana _


End file.
